Noblesse Poems
by Tawnypelt37
Summary: Read the title. It's self-explanatory. Anyway, these poems are mostly angst and rarely will there be humor or parody. Hope these are satisfactory. Reviews are appreciated. Rated because I'm not really sure. *edit* Rating upped because some of these poems have underlying darker themes than the ones before.
1. Author's Note

**Yep, another fanfiction dedicated to poems for yet another fandom I'm in. Noblesse is a webcomic by Jeho Son and Kwangsu Lee. I recommend it if you read webcomics and/or like fantasy genre that includes vampires, werewolves and other such creatures. It is completed at 545 chapters (pages). It has a great plot, the art is gorgeous and only gets better as the story progresses. So if you have WEBTOON, then go read it. It's amazing and I've rambled on for far too long. Anywho, these peoms are angsty, because that is basically all I can write. I hope you all like these even if you don't and/or haven't read Noblesse or any webcomics for that matter. Enjoy~! :3**


	2. Dreaming - M-21

**Dreaming**

Why exist

If there is no point?

Why not just disappear?

Why not just fade out?

Why not just fall away?

Like crumbling paint

On a cracking wall?

If you leave me

The will to exist

Is just a fickle thing

It will abandon me

And leave me a husk

But I will live on

For your sake

For _their _sake

Because my identity

Does not subsist

In this broken

Corrupt world

We are broken ones

With cracking souls

Regardless of the lifelessness

Of all our bodies

We live on

In your heart

In your spirit and soul

I wished to be free

From the corroded clutches

Of a vile being

That left me with nothing

But my cold

Broken

Heart

The Peacock

The Phoenix

The rulers of my heart

The ones who give me reason

To live out my life

And find myself

In this lost world

The Falcon

The Owl

The only ones

Who will understand

My pain

The past

The past that tore me to pieces


	3. Butterflies - Takeo

**Butterflies**

Only the lost ones

Roam the road

Looking for a family

That never existed

In the first place

Searching aimlessly

In a static place

That hardly changes

Wherever I may tread

Looking for a family

That never was there

Always ceased to arrive

To show themselves

If she even cared

Would she even come

To save me from this Hell

Of pointless deaths?

Or forsake me to this cruelty?

Leave me to suffer

In the corrupt hands

Of a group that wishes to rule

If she even cared

She never would have

Betrayed my heart

If she even cared

She would have stayed

Let me see

Her scarlet hair

And doll-like face again

Before I had left

On a journey meant to leave

Death in its wake

But a butterfly

Never stays in one place

Never stays loyal

To one that loves them dearly

A butterfly will flutter by

And disappear

Butterflies abandon all

Then break hearts

In their wake

As they flit

From family

To enemy

The minute one

Gives their trust

And turns a blind eye

To all the vile things

That they will do


	4. Empty Skies - Nobles

**Empty Skies **

The starless night

Is where I will go

When I am gone

And left to travel

Through the dark

To where my heart will stay

Empty skies

Endless plains

A place where fallen ones go

A place of eternity

The starless night

Is where I go

When I am gone

And left to travel

Through the dark

To the endless plains

Empty Skies

Endless plains

A place where dead ones roam

A place of forevermore

The starless night

Is where we go

When we are gone

And left to travel

Through the dark

To where our hearts will rest

A final time

Until we fade with time


	5. Happily Ever After - Union Experiments

**Happily Ever After**

From the frozen beginnings

To the melted ends

The binding strands

That piece a story

Are merely pure imagination

Stories are just creations of the mind

If one is not there

To see what _is_ the story

Then it does not exist

It is plainly a wish

A wish to be free

Of true reality

Once upon a time

Happily ever after

On a dark and stormy night

A long time ago

The End

Happily ever after

Does not exist

It is merely a wishful lie

Once upon a time

Is just a lost tale

That has no

Happily ever after

On a dark and stormy night

Doesn't start a story

A long time ago

Is just a figment of time

That never took place

The End

Is the tail-end

Of a shattered tale

That finished on a shaky whim

And with an ending of an unsure

Happily ever after

Happily ever after

You say?

I say not

Happily ever after

Is just wishful thinking

Wishful thinking

For a perfect completion

That will never become

That so sought-after

Happily

Ever

After


	6. If I Wish Upon a Falling Star - Nobles

**If I Wish Upon a Falling Star**

If I wish upon a falling star

Great things will come of it

Of all the things

That I have seen

The sky is where the broken roam

I do not belong up there

I belong way below

Where the darkest ones

Come to rest

And the fallen ones

Are told to run

To run away from the darkest souls

If I wish upon a falling star

Great things will come of it

Of all the things that I have seen

The sky is where the stars will fall

And where I will come to rest


	7. Chessman's Endless Heartbreak- M-21

**Chessman's Endless Heartbreak**

The sound of broken glass

And shattered ice

The sound of tears

Falling down

To the deep oblivion

That is winter

That is snow

That is cold

That is...loneliness

The pain is unbearable

It stings and burns

And freezes

And destroys

This isn't my desire

Isn't my desire to live

Live like this

But to whom does this concern

Anyway?

For one to listen

To my pleas of a painless end

And to leave this place

That pains me so

But if you listen

You will hear

The snowy wind

That never ceases to swirl around me

Never ceases to chill my bones

To the core

Has Death heard?

Death heard my existence begging to be gone

From this broken world

Tattered and shredded by the frost that swirls?

Or is he deafened by my screams

Of sorrow and agony

Or maybe the shards that circle 'round

And claw at my life force?

Slowly depleting it?

Until I am nothing but a frozen shell

Of what I once was

That is lost in nothingness

Not ever to be found?

Will I be found?

Will I be free

Of Life's treacherous

Clutches?

Life is a cruel being

Always surrounds me

Crumbling my walls

And splintering the natural forces

That keep me grounded

He doesn't concern himself

With my sorry burdens

Forsakes my existence

Like I'm merely a pawn

A pawn

In a game of chess

He is the player

The King

And I

I am a Pawn

In his force

Just a toy to be used

And a person to be drowned

The sound of broken glass

And shattered ice

The sound of tears

Falling down

To the deep oblivion

That is winter

That is snow

That is cold

That is...loneliness

That

Is a chessman's game

Of endless heartbreak


	8. Phoenix and the Lone Wolf - M-21

**Phoenix and the Lone Wolf**

Eyes of ruby

Hair as black as onyx

A face of pure perfection

Nothing could ever

Compare

To His perfection

I am nothing

Like Him

Grey

Grey

Grey

That is all

The color I may have

Any perfection

Was ruined the moment

I became the Union's dog

Their toy

To dispose of

Eyes of ruby

Hair as black as onyx

A face of pure perfection

Kindness beyond means

That any may deserve

To be given

Even I may have that kindness

That He gave me

Yet I don't deserve it

Like many others do

I am the Union's dog

Supposed to be used

Disposed of

At any time

One may see fit

Eyes of ruby

Hair as black as onyx

A face of pure perfection

The Phoenix lives forever

His flames never dissipate

In the face of death

He stays alight

With flames

That flicker of selflessness

That I could always have

Despite my choice

Of being with the darkness

A few times ago

I am a Wolf

Lonesome

Left beneath the full moon

To howl of things forgotten

To the times

Of things that I so miss

Enough to make me cry

And beg for death

Yet I still live

I need to remember

I need to fulfill

The one mission I will complete

To my last breath

No matter what the Heavens say

About my choice to live on

When I deserve to burn

In Hell's red fires

And fade away to ashes

To where my friends lay

Awaiting my return to their sides

Eyes of ruby

Hair as black as onyx

A face of pure perfection

I could not compare

To Him

Because I chose

To fall to Hell's red fires

Having left my humanity

Long ago to the hidden shadows

That haunt my dreams

Leaving me breathless with fear

That I will die

That I will never be free again

Of the clutches

That crushed my bones

And kept me bound to the shadows

A lone wolf never stops running

Never stays in one place

And never has family

But my family is here

With Him

Eyes of ruby

Hair as black as onyx

A face of pure perfection

The family I so seek

To spend my days with

He fills me with happiness

The Peacock is the one

Who heals me of my wounds

The Phoenix is my guardian

He rescues me when it seems

Too late

But now

I am the protector

I will save him

When it seems too late

I will be the one

To dig my grave

In order to save my family

A final time before He leaves


	9. A World Where I Belong Does Not Exist

**A World Where I Belong Does Not Exist _[M-21]_**

Why must the world

Turn against its life?

Why must it destroy

All semblance of happiness

And leave you shattered

With shards for a heart

And ice for a soul?

Why can't I be happy?

Why can't I be free?

I just want a family

I just want to be free

I want an identity

A name

The differs me from others

That gives me

A purpose to exist

I haven't found my purpose

Except the one given to me:

Let yourself be used

As a disposable

You are not human

You are a toy

That should obey all orders

Like a good boy

Like a good dog _should_

If I am not human

Then why am I here

Mingling among humans

That don't know a thing?

Why not just eliminate me?

I am merely an item

That is useless

And should be discarded

Or maybe

I should eliminate myself

So that I can forsake

This corrupt world

Filled with betrayal and darkness

If only

I could have saved them

Maybe found freedom

Or maybe even live a life

With a family

I could call my own

Then I wouldn't have to face

All the horrible things

This world has to offer

To trash like me


	10. A Thousand Times Ago - Union Experiment

**A Thousand Times Ago**

A thousand times ago

I was free

I lived a life

Of endless opportunities

Where my dreams

Would be forever

But then _they_ came

Greedy and yearning

For ultimate power

Over humankind

A thousand times ago

I may have been free

Lived a life of eternal happiness

Of endless opportunities

Where my life would be the same

And never cease to be perfect

But then _they _came

They must have taken me

For now I am a monster

Who left their humanity

To serve a dictating organization

That dehumanized

And created a monster of me

A thousand times ago

I _could _have been free

But I became a monster

Only meant to serve

And only meant to be disposed of

After I have used my usefulness

To its full extent

A thousand times ago

I wish I was free

I wish to _be free_

Of _them_

_Them_

_Them_

_Them!_

The only damn people

Who can keep me on a leash

With threat of death

If I disobey a single time

A thousand times ago

The world was damned

The second they create

Abominations like me

And _actually _let me roam free

Regardless of society's fear

Of a vile beast like me

And many others

A thousand times ago

I wanted to be free

But now life is meaningless

My usefulness used up

No one can save me

From my twisted fate

Of one of the Union's many dogs

And plaything disposables

A thousand times ago

I finally got free

I am gone

Drifting

In a lively oblivion

With no feeling

No anything

Nothing

I can have peace at last

Now that I am dead

And gone

To a faraway place

Called

A thousand times ago

Where memories float around

Forlorn

But my head is cleared

And I may drift around in peace

Unlike a thousand times ago


	11. Dazed - Fedor

**Dazed**

At least a thousand transfers

At least a thousand oddballs

At least a hundred-thousand girls

Fawning over dark-haired boys

And silver-haired security guards

Why must there be

A thousand transfer students

Waltzing in

Unannounced

With a strange old man

Sitting in the back?

Why must _I _teach this class?

The kid in the back

By the window

Always blank and listless

Or so it seems from first impressions

He never deems it strange

That girls always seem to faint around him

Almost oblivious

To the way the dark-haired girl

Sitting in the back

Has a small crush

On him

If the blushes say anything

Or maybe it's just an infatuation

Because he's considered a pretty boy

The red-eyed boy by the window

Attracts all girls far and wide it seems

This class is weird

The school is weird

The Chairman's only stranger

Why must _I_ teach _this _class?

Why not some other class

With students that are normal

And not apathetic

To every word I say

And don't question

All the random transfers

That are apparently perfectly normal?!

What is wrong with this class

And why do _I _have to teach it?


	12. A Day When I Was Here- M-24

**A Day When I Was Here**

I miss the soothing sound

Of our breathing

In a silent space

Where strife was always present

Yet we had each other

Not a day goes by

That I miss you by my side

I wish I was there

Wherever you are

So I can finally see

The only family

I ever once had

Regrets I do not have

Except for one

Except

For a simple

Short

"See you later"

Because I never got say

Those three words

Before I left the world

And joined our friends

Who are still waiting

For you to join us

But still live on

For our sake

Keep moving forward

Until you find

The one thing you were missing:

A family to call your own

A family you can protect

With your very life

Without any regrets

And follow the ones

Who gave us hope

The Phoenix

The Peacock

Follow them

Until you can no more

And have to join us

Where we will rest

A final time

In the light of the Heavens

Together

Then we can remember

A day when I was here


	13. Only a Second - Cadis Etrama di Raizel

**Only a Second**

Let me rest

So I may protect

Let me rest a second

Only a second

And then I may rise again

Like a phoenix

Rises from the ashes

After dead

There will be a time

When my family

Will be threatened

And I will have to fight

To protect my family

Protect them

From the darkness

That encroaches swiftly

And never ceases

To have me fight

Preserve the perfect life

My Peacock

So carefully crafted

So I may be happy

Without any hindrances

To that perfect happiness

Let me rest

So I may protect

Let me rest a second

Only a second

And then I may rise again

Like a phoenix

Rises from the ashes

After dead


	14. May the Sun Shine Again(rest inside)-UEs

**May the Sun Shine Again For Ones Who Need the Light**

May the sun shine

For ones who need the light

May the will to live

Still flicker in

When the time seems hopeless

Like a dying flame

Brought back to life

By the oxygen

That we all breath

To keep our lungs

To keep our hearts

Burning on

May the sun shine

For those who need the hope

May the will to carry on

Stay strong

No matter the circumstances

No matter the task

Do it with conviction

Do it with passion

Keep the will to carry on

So that you may live on

And leave a legacy of your own

Even with the chains that bind you

To the flames of Hell

And white walls

That always surround

May the sun shine

For those who seek freedom

May the will to be strong

Linger

And fill you with courage

To scrounge up the freedom

You so seek

So that you may live a life

That will make you happy

That will _make_ you live

_Make you happy_

Just the way it was supposed to be

May the sun shine

For those who need the light

May the sun shine

For those who know only dark

May the sun shine

May it shine on

So that you can be the one

Who breaks free of all the cruelty

That the ones who wish to rule

Will bestow upon you

With merciless resolve

And unapologetic ferocity

That they will use to break you

May you be free

May you carry on

May you live

May the sun shine again

For those who need the light

Be free

Carry on

Live

Let the sun shine again

For the light is needed again

To save all the darkening souls

That are so deprived

Of the sun that shines

So brightly above the sky

In your dimming souls

Despite the fading light

May the sun shine again

For ones who need the light

May the sun shine again

For ones who need freedom

May the sun shine again

For ones who carry on

May the sun shine again

For ones who live

_May the sun shine again_


	15. The Mansion I Call Home - Raizel

**The Mansion I Call Home**

The mansion in the shade

The mansion

That rests

In ominous silence

But has the feel of home

Despite the cold dark

That surrounds it

My _home_

My _heart_

Is there

In the large mansion

Shrouded by a spell of cloaking

That leaves it far from sight

And safe from eyes

That will render it destroyed

And defiled

By the sickly touch

Of Nobles

That thirst for power

For freedom and revenge

Against the nobility

The mansion in the shade

The mansion

That rests

In ominous silence

But it is my home

My heart rests there

My soul will stay

To give me memories

Of all times I shared

With Nobles

Who thirst for power

Who wished for freedom and revenge

My _home_

My _heart_

Will rest there a final time

When the time comes

When I will be free

Of the the endless power

That swirls within me


	16. If I Said I Missed You - Frankenstein

**If I Said I Missed You**

If I said I missed you

The feel of your warmth

The feel of your soul

Would you believe me?

If I said I missed you

Your eyes

Your perfect features

Would you remember

All the moments we shared?

I miss you

Miss you so achingly it burns

Like fire

It burns so much

It renders me a mess

Not composed and proper

As I always am

When you were by my side

And when I did serve you

For centuries

For eons

For all that time

I wish I could go back

To all those lovely moments

If I said I missed you

The softness of your voice

The gentleness of your touch

Would you stay with me

And haunt me with your fading presence?

If I said I missed you

Your onyx hair

Your ethereal grace

Would you grant me a chance

To see you again

A final time before you disappear

Forever?


	17. Blood-red Stardust - Nobles (during 544)

**Blood-red Stardust**

Scarlet

Scarlet like blood

It drifts down slowly

As if snow

Yet holds a warmth

So unlike the snow

That falls freely

From an overcast sky

Blood-red stardust

Flutters down

In solemn silence

It is beautiful

And fills the sky

With a scarlet glow

Almost ethereal

Blood-red stardust

An omen of protection

Of sacrifice

That supernatural beings

Gave to keep

The humans safe

From impending doom

Sent from their own kind

A sacrifice

That broke the Wolf

Crushed the Owl

Disheartened the Falcon

And shattered the Peacock

Blood-red stardust

An omen from the Heavens

Sent to tell

Of a sacrifice

Made for the greater good

But maybe for the worst as well

Because the

Blood-red stardust

Is an omen of protection

Blood-red stardust


	18. Perfect Family - Lunark & Kentas

**Perfect Family**

We aren't here

Aren't _meant_ to be here

For we have faded

To nothing but ashes

Of what we used to be

We were great

Some time ago

A leader

With power

That protected

The family

Why does it still hurt?

Why does it hurt?

Even after all these years

Of solitude

And invisible company

It still hurts

The betrayal

The deceit

All the ones that left

Their honor

To the ravens

That have circled

Waiting to strike

Waiting for the moment

They could devour

We aren't here

Aren't _meant _to be here

For we have faded

To nothing but ashes

Of what we used to be

Without our leader

We are nothing

But a family

Under a greedy dictator

That wishes to rule

With a fist of iron

Of iron claws

And fangs that spit venom

To the air

If we disobey

Any law that he will set forth

We aren't here

Aren't _meant _to be here

For we have faded

To nothing but ashes

Ashes that have drifted

Too far from where they rested

After their creation

A thousand years ago

When our family

Was whole

Was a true family

One that didn't dictate

One that didn't control

One that was the perfect family

That we have searched for

For a thousand years


	19. Fallen Apart - Frankenstein

**Fallen Apart**

It all fell apart

The moment They came

It was perfect

Until They came

They were the skyfall of you

The skyfall

Of your wonderful existence

You were the reason

I am sane

You were the reason

I had a new purpose

You were the reason

I haven't shattered

Into insanity

Yet now

There is no purpose

There is no reason

For me to go on

No one to protect with my life

No one to serve for my life

Why must They have come?

I have a family

That is perfect enough

For anyone

That wishes to be

A part

Of that perfect family

Yet you were the one thing

That kept me standing

And grounded to my sanity

That had been slipping

From my grasp

So why did They come?

Why did They do this?

Why must They do this?

I had everything I ever needed

And now

It's all disappeared

Just like that


	20. Rain Falls - Cadis Etrama di Raizel

**Rain Falls**

Rain falls

Rain falls like love

A destructive feeling

But it still is so powerful

Destroying walls

Slowly with ease

And letting others in

Rain is like emotions

So dreary and lonesome

Yet such a wonderful feeling

That can scatter and reform

In the right conditions

Rain falls like ashes

After death

After the flames take over

Rain falls like petals

Of a rose

That was given

That was plucked apart

Rain falls like blood

After a battle

After enemies are slain

Rain falls like night

When the moon rises

When the sun sinks

Rain is like devotion

So connected

Yet a liquified chain

That could snap any second

Rain is like a song

Singing softly

Intensifying to a symphony

Telling of love

And devotion

Rain falls

Rain falls...

Rain falls silently

Like love drops down

With barely a sound

And encroaches

Everything in its path

Rain falls


End file.
